ficcion_sin_limitesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Touhou Project
Sinopsis Touhou Project '''(東方 Project), también conocido como '''Project Shrine Maiden, es una franquicia de juegos que contiene consigo varios juegos 2D del estilo Bullet Hell, y Spin-Off de pelea 2D (Y actualmente, un juego de plataformas) creado por el grupo Team Shanghai Alice, conformado por el hombre Jun'ya Ota, mejor conocido por su pseudónimo ZUN. La historia nos relata las aventuras de Reimu y Marisa, una Sacerdotisa del Santuario y una Maga Ordinaria, las cuales en cada entrega van y resuelven distintos incidentes ocasionados en el mundo de Gensokyo y otros lugares como el Inframundo o la Luna, ocasionados por los distintos habitantes Youkai (oh inclusi humanos) que habitan estas mágicas tierras. Por cada juego que sale, un nuevo incidente es ocasionado por algún Youkai u otra entidad problemática, y nuestras protagonistas deben ir a resolverlo a través de varios juegos y Danmakus. Poder del Verso El verso en sí es uno bastante poderoso a comparación de otros de su medio. Los niveles más bajos entran cómodamente en el Tier 7, mientras que los personajes más poderosos exceden estos niveles por demasiado, llegando a acomodarse en el Tier 2 con facilidad. Así mismo, de las cosas más resaltables del verso son los poderes que los personajes. Algunos poderes y habilidades que se encuentran en el verso son la Alteración a la Realidad, Manipulación Conceptual, Manipulación Espacio-Temporal, Manipulación del Alma, Manipulación de la Muerte, Manipulación de la Causalidad, Existencia Abstracta, etc. En general, es un verso bastante poderoso, con varios personajes interesantes que presentar. Miembros 'Seguidores:' *Azh'Voroph, the Crypt Lord *John Werner 'Oponentes:' 'Neutrales:' Personajes 'Personajes Principales' ' neko miko re-i-mu.png|Reimu Hakurei|link=https://ficcion-sin-limites.fandom.com/es/wiki/Reimu_Hakurei ELLA SE ROBÓ MI PINSHE KOKORO.png|Marisa Kirisame|link=https://ficcion-sin-limites.fandom.com/es/wiki/Marisa_Kirisame ' 'Aldea Humana/Bosque Mágico' la profe de historia, ahre que se come la historia xdxddd, tremenda ironía.png|Keine Kamishirasawa niña con potencial de ser ocultista satánica.png|Kosuzu Motoori akyuakyu, buenos los fits de las 2has.png|Hieda no Akyuu el rinnosuke, el hecho de que subsista en un mundo lleno de waifus demuestra su nivel transcendental superior a las dimensiones.png|Morichika Rinnosuke waifu decapitada jaja kekrerizi.png|Sekibanki kirai, kirai, loooviing, recuerdps de whendo conocí 2hu xd.png|Alice Margatroid nunca imaginé que un golem se convertiría en una 2ha, keks.png|Narumi Yatadera 'Mansión del Diablo Escarlata' hey m1st3r, whendo me hará un perfil¿.png|Remilia Scarlet|link=Remilia Scarlet la hermana de la m1str00s asies.gif|Flandre Scarlet|link=Flandre Scarlet tremendos los pa- knifed.png|Sakuya Izayoi|link=Sakuya Izayoi cuiden de ella, tiene asma, y es besto girl.png|Patchouli Knowledge|link=Patchouli Knowledge potencial desperdiciado, efe.png|Koakuma|link=Koakuma no se llama china, se llama meiling hijo de-.png|Hong Meiling|link=Hong Meiling 'Hakugyokurou/Inframundo' fantasmita wonita comelona owO.png|Yuyuko Saigyouji|link=Yuyuko Saigyouji la yumu jardinera samurai pro +40.png|Youmu Konpaku|link=Youmu Konpaku el abuelo de la yumu alv.png|Youki Konpaku|link=Youki Konpaku violin fantasmal xd.png|Lunasa Prismriver|link=Lunasa Prismriver waifu fantasmal xd.png|Lyrica Prismriver|link=Lyrica Prismriver zunpeta fantasmal xd.png|Merlin Prismriver|link=Merlin Prismriver la Prismriver perdida.png|Layla Prismriver|link=Layla Prismriver árbol chupavida.png|Saigyou Ayakashi|link=Saigyou Ayakashi 'Youkai' lol ya no tienes límites capo, tus weadas se reducen a nada weon qliaou.png|Yukari Yakumo|link=Yukari Yakumo CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN.png|Ran Yakumo|link=Ran Yakumo RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN.png|Chen|link=Chen T-pose suprema.png|Rumia|link=https://ficcion-sin-limites.fandom.com/es/wiki/Rumia la comidad de Yuyuko sadsadadadsadsad.png|Mystia Lorelei|link=Mystia Lorelei uy un grillo jaja.png|Wriggle Nightbug|link=Wriggle Nightbug gordibuena que descansa en el invierno alv.png|Letty Whiterock|link=Letty Whiterock su nombre es el de un tubérculo asies, omae wa, mou shindeiru.png|Yuuka Kazami|link=Yuuka Kazami atún.png|Wakasagihime|link=Wakasagihime 'Hadas' BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKAAAAA.png|Cirno la hadita amiga de la shirno xd.png|Daiyousei leche solar osiosi.png|Sunny Milk chibola lunar.png|Luna Child piedra estrella asies.png|Star Sapphire la primavera LLEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.png|Lily White|link=Lily White WE'RE COMING HERE TO SAVE THE MOTHEFUCKING DAY YEAH.png|Clownpiece hadita que posiblemente sea una diosa alv.png|Eternity Larva 'Eientei/Bosque de Bambú de los Perdidos' otaka OP, oneshots Giorno y Kumagawa.png|Kaguya Houraisan drogas interespaciales alshile.png|Eirin Yagokoro BeingReisenIsSuffering.png|Reisen Udongein Inaba tetetetewitetetetewitetetetetetetete tetetetewi TEWI tetetetewi TEWI.png|Tewi Inaba por esto niños, no consuman drogas de mujeres desconocidas provenientes del espacio exterior.png|Fujiwara no Mokou Awooooo 2.png|Kagerou Imaizumi 'Templo Moriya/Montaña Youkai' una Diosa mostrando sus grandes Montañas de FE.png|Kanako Yasaka|link=Kanako Yasaka S A P I T O.png|Suwako Moriya|link=Suwako Moriya la Sanae es una wena chica.png|Sanae Kochiya|link=Sanae Kochiya ayayayayaaayyyyy TUMTURURURUMMMMTURUUUUMMTURURURURURUMMMM.png|Aya Shameimaru|link=Aya Shameimaru AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.png|Momiji Inubashiri|link=Momiji Inubashiri la competencia de badabún.png|Hatate Himekaidou|link=Hatate Himekaidou la adeptus mechanicus que le gusta el pepino ._.XD.png|Nitori Kawashiro|link=Nitori Kawashiro MILF cavernícola de nuevo.png|Nemuno Sakata|link=Nemuno Sakata 'Los Cuatro Devas de la Montaña' sermones RÉQUIEM.png|Kasen Ibaraki loli demonio alcohólica, acaso eso no es chingón¿.png|Suika Ibuki la oni más FUUUUUUUUEEEEEEERRRTEEEEEEE y alcohólicAA de todas alo WWE.png|Yuugi Hoshiguma 'Palacio de los Espíritus Terrenales/Subterráneo' I have Crippling depression.png|Koishi Komeiji inexistencia que ni record- de quién estamos hablando¿¿.png|Koishi Komeiji CHEEEERRRRNOBYYYYYLLL, EXPLOSIONEEEESSS RADIACIOOOOOOOOÓONNNN MUEEEEEEERRTEEEE ZZZZZZZAAAAAIIEEEEEEEENNNNNSSSS.png|Utsuho Reiuji gata nigromante, muy wonita la verdad.png|Rin Kaenbyou|link=Rin Kaenbyou loli del balde xd.png|Kisume muffet more loli y more waifu uwU.png|Yamame Kurodani te re envidio... PINSHE PUTO MALDITO.png|Parsee Mizuhashi 'Templo Myouren' jesús con pechos xdd.png|Byakuren Hijiri tigre ratero jajakekreizi.png|Shou Toramaru la pirata más OP de todas ahre.png|Minamitsu Murasa ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAAA.png|Ichirin Kumoi mickey mouse zunificado.png|Nazrin 'Mausoleo de los Espíritus Divinos' dictadura religiosa.png|Toyosatomimi no Miko PLATOSH asiesh.jpg.png|Mononobe no Futo sEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeGaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA... Zalgo tiene envidia de su habilidad de traspasar paredes alshile.png|Seiga Kaku zombieland saga, la precuela.png|Yoshika Miyako uUuUuUuUuUuuhHhHhHhHh fantaassmaaAaAaAaAaAaAa.png|Soga no Tojiko 'Infierno' el infierno recortado alshile.png|Hecatia Lapislazuli|link=Hecatia Lapislazuli D A N Z 4 1.png|Shiki Eiki Yamaxanadu|link=Shiki Eiki Yamaxanadu ryuk con tetas y flojo.png|Komachi Onozuka|link=Komachi Onozuka Pollopollopolla.png|Kutaka Niwatari|link=Kutaka Niwatari Vaca MILF.png|Urumi Ushizaki|link=Urumi Ushizaki 'Jardín de los Espíritus Humanos/Reino Animal' - C R E A T E -.png|Keiki Haniyasushin|link=Keiki Haniyasushin MMmzhi, hecha de ceramica.png|Mayumi Joutuguu|link=Mayumi Joutuguu Lo que ocasiona miko.png|Saki Kurokoma|link=Saki Kurokoma Oe wato, queres un dulce.png|Yachie Kicchou|link=Yachie Kicchou 'Capital Lunar' la lloraygime.png|Watatsuki no Yorihime|link=Watatsuki no Yorihime la torogime.png|Watatsuki no Toyohime|link=Watatsuki no Toyohime imagina que diga que te quiere, te ama, que necesita de ti, o que desea que seas parte de su vida.png|Sagume Kishin|link=Sagume Kishin smugness onirico uwu.png|Doremy Sweet|link=Doremy Sweet wonejo THICC.png|Ringo|link=Ringo woneja del espacio.png|Seiran|link=Seiran reisen 2, ira y hereda la agonia original.png|Rei'sen|link=Rei'sen 'Castillo de Agujas Brillantes' morra chaparra alshile.png|Shinmyoumaru Sukuna|link=Shinmyoumaru Sukuna dou todo al reves porlachucha.png|Seija Kijin|link=Seija Kijin 'Tsukumogamis' eni ayuwoki.png|Raiko Horikawa|link=Raiko Horikawa objeto con vida 1.5.png|Benben Tsukumo|link=Benben Tsukumo objeto con vida2.5.png|Yatsuhashi Tsukumo|link=Yatsuhashi Tsukumo KogaSAAAANNNNS.png|Kogasa Tatara|link=Kogasa Tatara Kokoro sin feelings.png|Hata no Kokoro|link=Hata no Kokoro se le escapo a alice porfa si la encuentran regresenla.png|Medicine Melancholy|link=Medicine Melancholy 'Cielo' look at that celestial broda.png|Tenshi Hinanawi|link=Tenshi Hinanawi Iku iku IKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.png|Iku Nagae|link=Iku Nagae 'Tierra de la Puerta Trasera' discapacitada OP.png|Okina Matara|link=Okina Matara bailarina qliaa.png|Satono Nishida|link=Satono Nishida bailarina qliaa 2.png|Mai Teireida|link=Mai Teireida 'Yaoyorozu no Kami (Los Ocho Millones de Dioses)' Mami Junko, la mejor de todas.png|Junko|link=Junko (Touhou Project) MMMMMMzhiiiiii que rico fetooooOoOoOoOoOooo.png|Eika Ebisu|link=Eika Ebisu papita uwu.png|Minoriko Aki|link=Minoriko Aki camote owo.png|Shizuha Aki|link=Shizuha Aki Gira y gira y gira y gira y gira y gira.png|Hina Kagiyama|link=Hina Kagiyama rrrwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwww.png|Aunn Komano|link=Aunn Komano el dinero es dinero el dinero es dinero el dinero es dinero el dinero es dinero, aprende algo dinero.png|Jo'on Yorigami|link=Jo'on Yorigami demonios ZUN, ya te dijimos que el socialismo NO FUNCIONA.png|Shion Yorigami|link=Shion Yorigami 'Mundo Exterior' Sumireko besto psyker.png|Sumireko Usami|link=Sumireko Usami Yukari la secuela.png|Maribel Hearn|link=Maribel Hearn Sumireko la secuela.png|Renko Usami|link=Renko Usami Objetos * Orbes Yin-Yang * Mini-Hakkero * Roukanken y Hakurouken * Espada de Hisou * Esferas Ocultas * Elixir Hourai * Elixir del Orbe Ultramarino Categoría:Versos Categoría:Touhou Project Categoría:Videojuegos